


【狮花】Sakura樱 & Tempest岚 & Hikari光

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future, Japan, M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 故事的主舞台为2026年的日本，此时伊万已退役。《Sakura樱》的主视角为伊万，《Tempest岚》的主视角为马克，《Hikari光》是甜甜的番外~全文解析请参考：http://iamspadejack.lofter.com/post/45a99b_ef2c9d52





	1. Sakura樱（上）

 

关西国际机场直达京都站的列车准时得可怕，九十分钟的车程说完就完，拉基蒂奇手机上重播的比赛还未吹响中场哨。

他留在站台上多花了些时间让视频的进度条走完。转播商的最后一个镜头给了巴萨的时任队长，为诺坎普镇守龙门的特尔施特根。远在伊比利亚半岛的那人率队向万名观众鼓掌致意的样子看起来还是与记忆中相符的神采奕奕，这可能跟他今天扑出了对方的点球也有关联。前巴萨中场认为德国人的表现值得所有嘉奖，表现在手头上是他给官方ins发布的比赛照片刷了一排赞。随即，他又把自己刚刚拍摄的夜景po了上去——“抵达日本！让我看看樱花在哪里;-)”

这场旧时约定的赏樱之旅最终成行的只有他这个挂靴了的孤身一人。说起来，他和特尔施特根的感情也是起始于一次遥远的旅行。

那是15-16赛季的伊始，时年27岁的克罗地亚人婉拒了自己老乡的请求后，可以说是迫不及待地锁上了自己所入住的酒店房间的门。“砰”的一声巨响引起了他的舍友特尔施特根侧目。

他太激动啦！

事实上，用了整个夏天去思索的事尽管最终得出了一个豁然开朗的结论，却也没给拉基蒂奇留下更多时间去考虑到了临门一脚的场合该怎样发言。但是没有任何东西能够阻碍今晚我要做的事。他坚信着。拉基蒂奇盯着年轻门将的眼睛亮亮的，这样太过专情的注视持续到了后者将要开口问询前——巴萨的4号猛然靠近搂住他的脖颈，用一个吻强行堵住了对方的所有震惊、慌乱、喜出望外……

当他终于松开对方的时候，特尔施特根下意识回抱着他的手臂甚至还是僵的：“伊万，你怎么——”平日里就略显笨拙的嘴张张合合了好几次，哪次都没完整表达出其主人对年长一些的那位突如其来之举的疑惑，以及他心底因此愈发横冲直撞的某些情愫。

“你难道不喜欢我吗？”

舔着嘴唇的克罗地亚人仿佛意犹未尽。

如果说最初德国人对他的形影不离是出于语言障碍，而接下来的依赖表现跟雏鸟情节有关……那么，久而久之愈发难以自制的占有欲，是什么呢？

分房、乘机、坐大巴时超级固执甚至霸气地占着自己身旁的位置；

对我的业余喜好异常感兴趣，积极地试图参与进我巴萨之外的假期生活；

每次比赛后和旧识或新朋勾肩搭背唠上两句的场合，他都要用那种监视狮王领地般的眼神注视着我的一举一动

——嘿，你看啥呢，你看啥呢，有什么内容需要我用德语详细地讲给你听吗？好吧，我这个语言老师就教人教到底，给你的种种行为翻译翻译：

是爱啊。

他爱我，且不自知。年长了四岁的人，终究还是凭着自己更加丰富的阅历先一步发觉异变。巴萨的四号下意识地在如此猜测后刻意对特尔施特根多加回避，但是满怀热情的人对此毫不介意甚至毫无注意，只知将自己跃动的心展示给拉基蒂奇……

那时已经是赛季末段的冲刺了，于是情感的事，他放任它们自由生长。而弹指一挥间，他和他已经站在三冠王的庆典之上，共执一杯走过半场。

或许哪天没有奖杯了，我们可以直接……牵着手？

拉基蒂奇冷不丁地冒出了这样的想法，自此一发不可收拾：清晨时分，我可以与朝阳共同吻上马克金灿灿的发丝；马克会在自己面前展示他吹嘘过的厨艺，而我可以把不爱吃的菜都推到他盘子里，再用它们摆个爱心叫他没法拒绝；我可以肆无忌惮地闯入马克的淋浴头之下，紧贴着他，挑逗他，我的德国男友会棒极了……打住！

等到他们赛季末真正彼此分开，克罗地亚中场才觉得自己能更加冷静下来思考所有的前因后果。是向往是勇气是爱，令他下定决心回应特尔施特根的感情——

嘛，说起来我能早早意识到这一切，是不是也因为我的眼睛，从未离开过他呢？

这就是伊万·拉基蒂奇当年的结论。

 

 

那是倾诉心声与发泄激情的一夜，年长的中场教给年轻的门将何谓爱上一个人，以及如何上一个人。虽然本质是假装很懂的老师最后把自己的身体完完全全交给了学徒……然而所有的脸红心跳都与眼下无关，把自己摔到一张对他来说可能稍显空旷的大床之上，拉基蒂奇准备用一个足够安稳的梦来迎接他在异国他乡的首个夜晚，养精蓄锐。睡前他又一次检查了他的社交媒体：

点赞用户 mterstegen1和其他92,430位用户

“哈……”他随即摁灭了手机把头埋在枕头里——

时至今日，如此执着的马克依旧让他为之悸动。

 

 

第二天。

漫步在京都街头的异乡客还是蛮吸引眼球的。金发，姣好面容，配着的和服虽然是东西合璧、少有人见过的尝试，不过穿在他这样浑身散发温和气息的男子身上，却也相得益彰。

衣服是和特尔施特根上次来日本时一起挑选的：

“你看这个怎么样？”头发稍长的金发男子拿起货架上的一件黑底暗金波浪纹的问他的伴侣。头发稍短的金发男子点头道：“我觉得很好看。”

“那它归你了。我要这个。”他抽出旁边货架上一件印着花草图样的淡蓝和服，是像德国人眼睛里那样好看的颜色。这时马克提出小小的抗议：“伊万，我还以为你会跟我穿同款的……”

就像情侣装一样？拉基蒂奇飞速地意识到了点，然而机敏如他嘴上并不想让自己的恋人占到半点便宜：“我们向来没有身披同样衣服的必要吧？”以前不是，未来也不会是。他顿了顿，又言：“这样吧，等回到巴塞罗那，我就跟耐克商量商量能不能给我准备套门将服——不，不行，估计可能真正喊停的是足联。他们就爱管这些细枝末节的事。”

谈及此处，他脸上故作出的嫌弃逗得某巴萨1号笑得前仰后合……

现在没人陪他疯闹了。拉基蒂奇排在音羽瀑布前的队伍里，百无聊赖。如果马克还在，他肯定要考考对方：“这三道泉水分别保佑你长寿、健康、聪慧，你最想要哪个呢？只能选一种哦。”然后在德国人认真的阐述取舍之间的理由时，他会把那三道水流追根朔源的共同来处指给对方看——

安心吧，只要最初始的东西没有变过，选择哪条分支都不重要，你一定会得偿所愿。

现在轮到拉基蒂奇拿过长柄水舀，他没纠结究竟自己站到了哪一股支路上。随便了。他把接来的的泉水一饮而尽。

是能让人身心透亮的清冽甘甜。

 

 

告别清水寺的命名之源，沿着阪道继续向上即是此地最出名的一景，清水舞台。

然而拉基蒂奇对却无法对它报以十成十的赞美。他依旧可以出于早年的兴趣，对东方建筑的圆木结构加以鉴赏，可除此之外的周边景色就有些乏善可陈了。娇嫩的花苗星星点点地缀在樱花树枝上，完全不是他想象中的怒放气势。

生怕错过最好的赏花期，结果是他到的太早。意兴阑珊地拍了几张照片，他离开此处，转头向寺后另一处景点进发。他期待早樱的品种之分会给他带来惊喜，但是吧……

前来地主神社祈求姻缘的男孩女孩看起来根本不在意这里究竟景致如何：或者是直奔御守的贩卖处，或是在正殿门前的两个恋爱占卜石前游荡。远道而来的旅行者做过功课，相传，只要闭上眼睛从这个石头走到另一个石头那里，恋情就会圆满。

然而情侣们为了达成这一目的，指路的手段几乎是无所不用之极。有不停的在旁边指手画脚的，有干脆睁着眼的一方牵着闭着眼的爱人直直走到终点的……拉基蒂奇说不好这算不算在神明眼皮底下的犯规，不过恋爱的路途上本就需要双方携手同心，他们这样做倒也合乎情理。

就好比16-17赛季曾经是他和特尔施特根跨越过的最艰难时期。克罗地亚人多次被奇怪地按在替补席得不到上场机会，而德国人挤掉老门将后的发挥屡遭外界质疑。他们那时彼此依赖，靠着默默的陪伴、守候给予对方力量。有点像一年前的他们互相约定着不要离开加泰罗尼亚的海边城市，继而果断拒绝了那两份让他们呢前往曼彻斯特成为死敌的报价——当然，两种情况之间有着主动权是否在自己手上的本质区别。不过还好，他们最终都留了下来……

吻是达成目的后最好的嘉奖。

刚刚闭着眼睛摸到石头的女孩几乎开心到接近跳起来，她的男友立即把欢呼雀跃的爱人圈在自己的怀里，双唇印上——

在此之前拉基蒂奇已经适时把视线错开。真闪啊真闪……如此大庭广众之下、旁若无人地宣示爱意，是他至今不敢想的事。

但他脸上依旧浮现笑容。就算是别人家的甜蜜，却也着实让他觉得心潮澎湃、心向往之。大概是被这种气氛所感染到，他顺手投了两枚日元硬币从占卜箱来抽出一签。

竟然是大吉。在众人投来的艳羡与祝贺目光里，它简直炙热到灼手。

可惜马克不在这里。

 

 

于是从地主神社出来的二三年坂负责从物理上填充独行人的满腹空虚。这里动辄就是十年、二十年的老店。他现在一个球踢出去，指不定能砸到三个终生经营着自家店铺的老师傅。

可能注定是心境不同。吃着青春饭的前运动员对他们那种长度的职业生涯注定崇敬却羡慕不来。拉基蒂奇不可能奢望十几、二十几年过去，他还有资格踏上最紧张刺激的绿茵场，跟其他球员并肩作战。好在纵是岁月无情，却也筛出足够隽永的美味。他偏爱的，是此时宇治抹茶的清香在他唇齿间流连，是此刻章鱼烧的鲜味在他口腔里开的交响乐……

要不以后我也争取在老家开个餐厅，做些祖传的菜肴好了。嗯，所以在哪呢？

 

 

尽管主打古色古香作为吸引游客的招牌，这条专为外地人服务的商业街上还不至于全是陈旧的门脸。拉基蒂奇现在就在左前方看到了一家打着“龙珠动画40周年”旗号叫卖的店铺——

几分钟后，克罗地亚人手上多了几枚“仙豆”，且正隔着塑料包装捏捏它们。

嗯，看起来并非豆类而是某种小麦加工食品。买下它真是纯属好玩，这让他想起自己曾收到过日本球迷一个背负着四号的超级赛亚人。拉基蒂奇在那之后断断续续地补完了《龙珠》全集，也因此知道仙豆在那里是个有着怎样地位的道具。

哈哈，我当然是不可能认为现在这个版本的“仙豆”能让我一下子体力回复如初啦。

其实拉基蒂奇一直不敢相信这样梦幻且无害的设定出自日本人的手里。可能是有点偏见吧，他一直以为东方的艺术家们更爱创作那种嗑药、疯魔、然后死的决绝故事……他轻轻摇了摇头，好像这么做会他助于他撇掉脑子里那些不怎么令人愉悦的想法似的。

 

 

就是这样一路走走停停，不知不觉间他已经来到祇园地界。拉基蒂奇看了看时间，发现已经接近怀石料理店提前预约的入席时刻。所以他在夕阳西垂中，只是浮光掠影般地穿过八坂神社的庙宇群。又转入一座类似于小公园的地方，他在树木的掩映下终于找到那家位置低调的米其林三星餐厅。

依旧看不到樱花。

在被侍者引导入席期间，他不仅向这个当地人问询情况。

穿着传统服饰的年长女性用英语回答得很慢：“按照之前电视台预报的樱花前线讯息，确实应该在这几天逐渐进入满开期。但谁能料到上周京都阴雨绵绵的，花期延后了呢？”

拉基蒂奇听闻叹息一声，说：“这也是没办法的事啊……”

似是不忍看见外国的小伙子乘兴而来 败兴而归，女子又补充道：“如果客人方便的话，听说现在东京的樱花正盛放着呢。”

东京？

东京还是不要了，我们去过。

拉基蒂奇点头谢过了侍者的答疑解惑，入座，安静期待接下来的佳肴。

 

 

京都的怀石料理跟他在欧洲试过的寿司餐厅确实氛围不一样。

跟日本当地的回转寿司店也不一样。

他现在所享用的饭食精致到了一种难以理解的境界。烤物恰到好处地诠释着外焦里嫩，不知道加了什么佐料的豆腐块软糯咸香，关西特色的箱寿司让他认识到方方正正的它们也是如此可爱……好吃是好吃极了的，但就是每隔十分钟才摆上几小碟的循序渐进更让他有点不好意思于自己的迫不及待。他的思绪飘回许多年前他和德国人留在东京的新年假期。就，很随便的杀入了新宿的某家回转寿司馆子，不顾形象地对着履带运载而来的一例一例美食抢得难分难解。吵吵闹闹的，是有些对不起当天一直陪着他们到好晚才打烊的老板，但作为拉基蒂奇和特尔施特根的恋爱史的一部分，那么充实的异国夜宴，肯定是闪闪发光的美好回忆了。

这样想着，当下的慢节奏就更加难熬。作为一个欧洲人，伊万确实不懂和文化里静心的一面。他干脆趁此间隙把晚间新拍摄的美食，整合之后发到了ins。事实上他今天已经是刷屏式的晒了不少内容，而每一张相片都有着那个人留下的痕迹，就好像他的眼睛从未离开过他似的。

这里面包括那张中了大吉的恋爱签。拉基蒂奇看到他的粉丝在评论里众说纷纭，哈哈，好像还有趁机表白说要和自己开始恋情的——

所以你啊，究竟为什么能做到对这种事都心平气和呢？

一顿饭下来，克罗地亚觉得自己品味到的依旧是七情六欲，与禅意没什么关系。

 

 

后一日的旅行计划同样进行得不甚顺利。

克罗地亚人本来是想挑战穷尽千本鸟居、登顶稻荷神山的。还是球员时的他可以经力充沛地打满120分钟的比赛，但同样的时长花在爬山后可就不太一样了。

更重要的那些鸟居们——成千上万的木制建筑从伏见稻荷大社殿后一直绵延至山顶，重复的红会给穿行其中的人一种玄妙的眩晕感。这里已经没有别的游客了，坚持到此的拉基蒂奇亦疲惫不堪，遂停下脚步歇息。后来更是席地而坐的，他向上望去，始终望不见何为终焉；他再向下投去视线，好吧，尽管那宛如时空隧道般的存在依旧令他头晕目眩，可那是他所走过的路啊，拉基蒂奇当然记得他曾经历的一切、一切……

回去吧。

他又一次害怕了，怕痛与乐皆如影随形的旅途最后得来的风景并不如他预期。

所以干脆逃离了那个地方。接下来，岚山、金阁寺什么的也无所谓了，就去东京看樱花好了。踏上归途的他如是想。

其实拉基蒂奇也不明白为何明明在放弃，却莫名其妙地给了他触碰回忆的勇气。

大概是因为始终对美丽之物，念念不忘吧。

 


	2. Sakura樱（下）

  
“改天我们再来这里看樱花吧！”  
  
“它得春季才开吧？那时我们应该有比赛。”  
  
“你想什么呢？又不急于是今年。等你也退役了，我们就可以满世界的玩——哎呀，那个时候我就要一把老骨头啦！”  
  
“可我还是会喜欢你、追着你的。”  
  
“噗，马克你说话太有杀伤力了。总之约好了哦，樱花是一定要看到的……”  
  
一定。

  
  
  
  
疾驰的新干线载着异乡客从京都转往东京。它曾一度拉近了日本的历史与未来之间的距离，现在，又是否会对拉基蒂奇带来同等的效果吗？  
  
可能会吧，至少无数的回忆确实涌上了他的心头。  
  
另一边，头发花白的司机把行李箱提到出租车的后备厢上，而后问金发的外国人要去何方。  
  
“新宿。”  
  
是当年他和马克日本游的大本营，他熟悉的地方——

  
  
  
  
也不再熟悉了。  
  
这并非很难理解的事。若此处的街道真的跟十多年之前完全一致，那么伊万·拉基蒂奇才应该认真反思一下自己是否无意间钻了野比大雄的抽屉。灯红酒绿的依旧是那个歌舞伎町，流光溢彩的依旧是那个伊势丹大楼，然而谁都没办法忽视增强现实的互动展出、招揽生意的人工智能、以及负责区域巡逻的无人机，等等。在京都的他可以品味凝固的时间，在此处的他则不得不直面变迁的时代。  
  
下车的拉基蒂奇独自拖着拉杆箱，尝试沿着记忆的轨迹寻找旧时的回转寿司店。终迷失在商业街的人来人往中。  
  
我和你最梦幻的一年，是不是只能由我们的记忆来做个见证呢？

  
  
  
  
伊涅斯塔举起世俱杯那瞬间，金黄的飞屑誓要将天空都填满。夺冠的欢呼雀跃勾联起整个年份的美好，特尔施特根偏过头，寻找另一个金发的影子。他想吻他了。  
  
“别这么着急。”分分钟看穿心事，巴萨的4号中场的手指轻柔地擦过爱人的嘴唇，而后摘掉了粘在对方头顶上的一点金色碎屑——镜头下就好像他只是在普通地提供帮助似的，“我知道时间宝贵……但是，别让我们醒来的时候需要答那么多的记者问，好吗？”  
  
他劝解的话说得多么淡定、多么理性啊！可惜，只是装作没有意乱情迷罢了。克罗地亚人不会真正拒绝一个吻的，他甚至已经在心里想好了万一吻上情况下的“完美后手”：那我就干脆在赛后记者会上、在全世界面前，向他求婚好了！  
  
谁敢质疑我和他的关系？！  
  
巴萨的新闻官应该庆幸他们当晚暂且没有实行什么疯狂的念头，嗯，至少是在酒店的窗帘都拉上之前。事实上，脱离球会大部队留在岛国的二人有大把的圣诞假期时间可供消磨。现在好了，他们可以自由自在地把这第一个夜晚用于更为肆无忌惮的“庆祝活动”。  
  
还并未像之后那样习得更多花样的德国人胜在他的简单直接与全心全意，而渐入佳境的引导者有着足够包容的心与身。他们所驰骋的仿佛不是床榻的方寸之间，而是广袤的天地和无限的未来。  
  
正因如此，等到次日的九十点钟马克的后脑勺依旧没离开枕头。他与一晚卧他怀里的人相对视：“听你的，我们还去登富士山吗？”伊万在床上滚来滚去，表示他想再慵懒一会儿……

  
  
  
  
城市变不回从前，拉基蒂奇也一样。只是，再不复当年精力旺盛又找不着合适理由去疯狂的人没可能吹嘘自己对比往昔是“进步”的。  
  
反正已经结束了。  
  
克罗地亚传奇中场的退役告别赛在去年五月的第三个周六举办。在这个消息公布之初，他的恋人立即联系了他：  
  
“给我留票，前排的。”  
  
然而拉基蒂奇知道次日即是特尔施特根的联赛收官战，所以他婉拒并教育了对方：“你应该跟队友们分享胜利的喜悦才对，巴萨的下任队长大人～”他不明白自己为什么还能把玩笑话讲出口，尽管他的德语说成了这么多年来停顿思索最多的样子，“趁着最后的机会，好好向人学习一下怎么举起奖杯才帅气吧，哈哈。”  
  
然后，金发门将还真是好听话的。年满37岁的老将完成自己的谢幕演出之时，环顾四周，观众席确实不会突然出现他心心念念的影子。有的是见证他前行至此的球迷们对他报以感谢与祝福的掌声。他们高呼着：  
  
“拉基蒂奇！”  
  
“拉基蒂奇！”  
  
啊，我差不多拥有了整个世界的爱意吧？  
  
走向球员通道的人抑制不住泪水的夺眶而出。

  
  
  
  
此时新宿街头的大屏幕恰好播放着《One Piece》完结篇的纪念特典。久经沙场的高大男人悲怆地喊道：“……新世界没有能载我的船。”  
  
英文字幕忠实地呈现了将死之人所言，给拖着行李的过客心灵以震荡。

  
  
  
  
拉基蒂奇打听到第四家酒店时，才寻得一间空房可以供他立即入住。浑身疲惫如他终于得到休憩。肉脚挣了鞋后舒舒服服地搭在松软的被褥上，头部的重量在记忆海绵的枕头正中凹陷一个坑。因他的身体有了切实的依靠，他的思绪就可以随意地飘，飘啊飘。落在了上野公园的樱花树下，那是他们曾约定的地方。  
  
冬去春来，裸露的树枝应该发出娇嫩的花苞。拉基蒂奇看过摄影师的作品，他知道当它们一并开放时，会如同枝杈擎起粉色云朵。就好比赴了天上的神仙居所，繁盛但又始终带有一种东方韵味里迷样的清雅淡然。原因或许在于再绚烂的花大约七天后也就离去了。走时是极干净的姿态，简直了无牵挂到可以称之为壮烈。

  
  
  
  
主啊，请祝福我。我只是想看一眼樱花最美的样子。  
  
在他眼皮最终沉沉地耷拉下来之时，有人虔诚地祈愿着。  
  
没办法，他的旅行遭遇太多波折了。拉基蒂奇不是那种苛求自己的计划逐条逐项都必须在现实情况里完美落实的人，然而一次次脱离控制的体验对他来说糟透了。各种各样的干扰因素纷纷附加进来，他的困惑起于看不透未来的结局会怎样，归于行至半途即停滞不前甚至抽身而退的畏惧心情……这点对其他事物亦是同理。  
  
他梦见了他生命中最重要的那次赛后头脑发热——不过考虑到他心头结的那块冰，也许说他是此时此刻世界上最“冷”静的人也不为过。结束了自己绿茵征程的克罗地亚男子在还未有队友归来的更衣室内寂寞地掏出手机，拨号，等待长音过去，拉基蒂奇对特尔施特根说：  
  
“我们分手吧。”

  
  
  
  
他们就快坚持到十年。  
  
拉基蒂奇清楚地记得原本是周年纪念的那天，巴萨官宣跟他们的功勋门将签下终身合约；与此同时，无事一身轻的自己则开启了全球旅行的规划……

  
  
  
  
从梦中惊醒的是确实孤单着的，他一人。  
  
他与搁在床头的夜光电子钟相对视，睁着眼睛看它打头的数字从二变至四。遮光帘背后的天色还只是蒙蒙胧胧的透有微光，而异乡客却已然决心启程。尚未运营的地下铁不是他的选择，步行前往虽然耗费多更多的时间但也不至于遥不可及。  
  
我能走到目的地，一定能。  
  
晨光熹微伴随着拉基蒂奇再次上路。穿过错综复杂的大街小巷，愈来愈明亮的世界盼到了繁花似锦的终局。他都没想到赏花大会能这么热闹。好多看起来是举家齐上阵的当地人，已然在他们选定的适宜地段布置着五颜六色的塑胶垫。  
  
自己这样清清冷冷的独行倒是这个时间稀少极了的存在了。  
  
不过良辰美景就是他最大的慰藉。不曾亲历的人通过再多照片，也无法想象的到一整座公园都是粉色的海洋时会是怎样浪漫的场景。和煦的春风刮下的一点花瓣落在他的嘴唇上，恰似一个小心翼翼的吻。拉基蒂奇伸手摘掉它，那物置于他指尖时轻盈得不像话，稍不留意就又消逝在风中了。  
  
他发现自己始终无法接受美丽之物逝去的：  
  
为什么十六夜后如此盛放的樱花就要完全消散了呢？  
  
为什么我们只能年轻那么一回呢？  
  
他觉得穿着和服，头发束成小辫的自己也感怀地像一名东方诗人了。  
  
可是呢，又如他近几日所见闻  
  
赏樱的老夫妇正在塌上分着私藏的烧酒，年长的司机仍然爱好与他车上的乘客攀谈，陪伴千余期周刊连载的漫画粉目睹名场景时依旧会激动呐喊，百年店铺照例燃起一天的炊烟，清水长流……  
  
世事变幻，有些东西却是永恒的——

  
  
  
  
特尔施特根在他们最后的一次通话里，曾把那句话“还给”伊万：  
  
“你难道不喜欢我吗？”  
  
彼时的他根本无法回答。

  
  
  
  
伊万·拉基蒂奇伸手扶住一棵樱花树，仿佛穿越时空，掌心触碰到的地方是那人可靠的胸膛。他把头也抵上去，放声倾诉道：  
  
“Volim te !（克罗地亚语）  
  
“Ich liebe dich !（德语）  
  
“I love you !（英语）  
  
“Te quiero !（西班牙语）  
  
“T’estimo ! ”（加泰罗尼亚语）  
  
我爱你，我一直爱你，纵使我已经失去你了……

  
  
  
  
在樱花盛开的美好季节，偏偏有人悔恨到泣不成声、泪如雨下。

  
  
  
  
-END-  


 


	3. Tempest岚（一）

  
他转发了巴塞罗那官推的离队视频，并配以几个字符：“I♥R”。Ivan的I和Rakitic的R中间夹着的字符看似已足够亲昵，然而谜语正确的解应该是“I love Rakitic”才对。特尔施特根满意于自己在全世界千万双眼睛下玩的文字游戏。  
  
他现在身处德国，没有回家，和他相爱了五年的人呆在一起。克罗地亚中场刚刚完成了新东家的体检，签字仪式和发布会则将在晚些时候进行。所以现在他们还可以窝在酒店的沙发上缠绵小会儿。  
  
“我都快忘了，原来我进过这么漂亮的球啊。”用着“抢”来的手机看完前任俱乐部送给他的告别礼的拉基蒂奇，不禁感慨出声，“我的巴萨生涯简直棒极了，不是吗？”  
  
说的应该不止是视频里展现的足球部分，因为他的神情是在向我索吻了。特尔施特根想。兴许是场上角色使然，他们中年长了四岁的那位往往扮演着掌控节奏的一方。在他们过往的恋爱经历中，门将先生也多次享受着这种主动服务——就像现在，嘴唇的相碰诉说着浓情蜜意，相比之下，等到他们分开时德国人口中“是啊，你最棒了”的附和反而没那么重要了。  
  
特尔施特根不由叹息：假如自己能多学到点对方夸人时的伶牙俐齿就好了——尽管他们在媒体的采访中套话之外很少自由发挥，嗯，是有在防止引人遐想的示爱话语放出。所以，他决定放弃再说些什么，把迷恋、不舍都放在下个深吻中送出。  
  
与他一起转会到加泰罗尼亚的那个四号球员是一个从内到外都无比强大的人，并且曾经给过自己非常多的帮助。然而现任的教练组与体育总监却并不认为年过三十二岁的克罗地亚人还是球队中不可或缺的部分，在合同到期前的一笔转会费是更经济实惠的选择……不，不能往这样的方向去想，他的爱人奔向的是出场时间更稳定的明媚前程。  
  
虽然这意味着他们必须身居两地，但爱与职业向来不好混作一谈。

  
  
  
  
站到门线前的特尔施特根不会想起金发的中场，他的大脑是用来处理场上风云变幻的局势的。不过，某人偶尔趁着休赛日出现在看台上的情况则会稍稍有些不同。持有诺坎普季票的伊万只会向马克透露他的到来，而守门员乐意于赛后再花时间捕捉他的惊喜：在球场的出口，在熟悉的餐厅，在他们的家……  
  
宝贵的共处时间里他们会分享各自的经历。“新东家的球迷们现在爱我、支持我。你呢？你会支持我吗——”这次，拉基蒂奇的发问立即接上了他自己的回答，“哦我想起来了，在德甲方面你的心永远属于门兴格拉德巴赫。”  
  
“但我的心也永远属于你。”特尔施特根坚定地说，令旁边那人幸福地大笑到彻底瘫在他身上。前巴萨球员的双手不安分地玩弄着另一人的发丝，用着轻松的口气俯在德国人的耳边调侃道：“你这么说我就放心啦。即便巴塞罗那现在的中场配置被称为‘哈白布二代’，这座城市也始终会有我的一席之地。”  
  
他的掌心按了按门将的胸膛。

  
  
  
  
处在的位置不同，没有人过问他特尔施特根对巴萨的中场球员有什么专业见解。他们这一赛季无疑是发挥出色的，他们全队都是，闯入欧冠决赛即是证明。  
  
半决赛结束的次日伊万就已远程发来“指示”：“给我留票”，所以他的门将情人更加不能怠慢地，在工作人员统计全队的想要的门票数时把他们的需求报了上去。  
  
“……家属区？”工作人员向他确认。在大众眼里他还是单身一个。  
  
特尔施特根脑海里此时蹦出了这样的画面——转播镜头扫过球场一侧的观众席，解说忙不迭地描述道：“我们现在看到的是巴塞罗那的太太团，啊，还有伊万·拉基蒂奇。”  
  
可以说是非常之突出了。一号门将的脸上渐渐浮起了坏笑。他点头确认：  
  
“嗯，家属区。”

  
  
  
  
尽管电子票很容易地发送到了拉基蒂奇的手上，然而，赛前的封闭训练没有让他得到跟对方真正见一面的机会。包括决战前夜。依照克罗地亚人在电话里所言，巴萨下榻的酒店周围聚集了狼群般的记者，使隐匿着恋情的访客望而却步。  
  
“没事，我会在正确的地方等着你。”安慰的话语流入巴萨一门的耳朵里，也不知道使他本就激荡着的心跳变安定了，还是变剧烈了……

  
  
  
  
比赛的时候确实需要一颗大心脏。  
  
开局第四分钟被入的乌龙球使红蓝军团早早地陷入被动。对方有恃无恐地踢着最保险的足球，全线龟缩的战略在下半场表现得愈发明显。对此，主教练只能换上更多的攻击手。这时特尔施特根也朝他前压的队友喊话：“我们会赢的！后场有我在！”  
  
还好久攻不下的剧情终结于七十多分钟巴萨十号一记刁钻直奔死角的任意球。1-1！双方重新回到同一条起跑线上。  
  
主攻与主守之间，对手经历了几分钟短暂的迷茫期后决定打出来——看起来他们也不愿把比赛拖入加时。大开大合的攻防转换进行了几轮，德国门将敏锐地将己队攻强守弱的问题收于眼底。他告诫场上的队友们，要全神贯注，站好位置，然而意志上的百分百投入比赛不可能完全弥补掉意识与经验上的差距。足球碰到了手，不是特尔施特根的，是过于积极补防的人阻挡了进攻线路。双方球员围在主裁面前理论，混乱持续至后者参考VAR的判决最终作出：单臂指向罚球点。  
  
特尔施特根双眼扫过场边的显示屏，时间来到八十九分钟……行吧。他喝着瓶子里的水，漱了两口吐出。检查好自己手套上的一切细节，他站到了球门线前。为了迷惑干扰对手，他在左右晃动，但他的心中所想却坚定无比。他研究过对方点球手的习惯，他知道这个球会被踢向哪个方向。他知道！  
  
球被稳稳地摘下抱入怀中，然而没时间庆祝他的成功扑救。球被大力地抛向右前方，那里有个空当，视野开阔，边路有球员已然会意地起速——  
  
十几秒过后，球进了。  
  
进攻的发起者如脱力般跪倒在草坪上，远端，他的队友们齐齐涌入对面半场忘情地庆祝着绝杀。影像逐渐变得模糊起来，特尔施特根明白这是自己的热泪盈眶……  
  
“恭喜你！我的冠军先生！”  
  
德国人的脑子被胜利的喜悦冲得浑浑噩噩，定睛一看才发现面前对他大喊大叫的人是他的伊万。就在这片与观众席只隔一条广告牌的区域，别的夫妇情侣间已经完成了他们的庆祝之吻，现在正把爱人孩子都抱到绿茵场上去。特尔施特根也想这么做，可拉基蒂奇有他的执拗：“拜托，别了别了，我现在不是巴萨的球员，”又不能说是你的家属——另一人读懂了潜藏的后半句，却不懂放手。拉拉扯扯间巴萨的十号队长经过，顺手就把分发给球迷的夺冠纪念衫塞了克罗地亚人一件，留言道：“没关系，带他来吧。”  
  
这是见证他们相爱的人此刻能奉上的最美好祝福。  
  


 


	4. Tempest岚（二）

  
“我还是认为，你那时拉我上去跟球队一起庆祝是在胡闹。我不得不当晚向所有人澄清一切，所有人！”拉基蒂奇说，手上熟练地为他所爱系紧领带，又轻扯了扯三角状的结摆正位置，“好啦我的门将先生，你现在的着装完美极了。你可以‘独立’地参加FIFA年度颁奖典礼，对吧？”  
  
“如果我说不呢。”特尔施特根手臂依旧在对方身上流连，“邀请函上写得很清楚，球员可以携伴侣出席——”“停。”稍微矮了那么几公分的人用食指压住他的嘴，比了一个噤声，面部表情看起来态度坚决得很，“别想了，我不会去的。”于是德国人只得把他环着的人松开。

  
  
  
  
但这并不意味有谁肯善罢甘休。

  
  
  
  
对比台前的光鲜亮丽，颁奖仪式的后台则显得晦暗许多。但谁都知道被邀请到幕后意味着什么——这是在为最终揭晓名字的那最闪耀的一刻积蓄力量。特尔施特根听见引导员在轻唤他的名字了，所以他摁灭手机，走上前。  
  
掌声雷动中，他接过足坛前辈颁给他的2021FIFA最佳门将奖杯。沉甸甸，是对他一年神勇发挥及欧冠决赛夜那个奇妙的制胜扑救的最好嘉奖。德国人抿住的嘴唇代表他在克制着某些情绪，眼眶里的湿润则是另一重预兆。“我知道这一年里，有诸多，我的同行们，发挥也很出色。”他花了好一阵功夫才整理明白他的获奖感言，“但最终，你们选择了我代表他们所有人站在这里，真的谢谢、谢谢大家……”  
  
特尔施特根依次谈及了他的教练、队友、甚至对手。发言最后，他特意地停顿少许，才以正式且深情无比的口气说道：“我在这里，还要再额外感谢一个人，  
  
“我最爱的人。”  
  
在他讲出某些甜言蜜语之时，他的目光无法从克罗地亚男子国家队新任队长的身上移开——那是观礼席后排一个转播机位没找到的地方，伊万·拉基蒂奇与他对视的目光饱含着同样的一往情深，以及骄傲。  
  
……  
  
“你怎么会知道我在会场？”  
  
“嗯？我想是因为我刷新闻了。”特尔施特根说得轻巧，没人知道当时看见长长的与会名单里那个名字的他有多么惊喜。他们翘掉了庆典后的晚宴，奖杯被交给某个说好不陪另一人来的“骗子”手里。拉基蒂奇蛮兴致勃勃的样子，指尖划过它的底座上刻的名字。  
  
“你试着亲吻它了吗？”“有啊。”“哈哈，那让我也来——”怎料奖杯却被收走了。“停一停，这个（门将的）奖项可是你一辈子都不可能拿到的。”特尔施特根如是说，令伊万的表情变得诧异起来，“但你可以品尝品尝沾在我嘴唇上的味道。”所以他补充说明，脸上的笑容都带着几分狡黠。  
  
克罗地亚人用拳头玩笑式地砸了对方胸口一下，以示不满。后者当然不会为这种程度的“冲撞门将”生气。“今年世俱杯又在日本举办，”他记得他们曾约定过重游遥远的东方岛国，“所以你会去吗？”  
  
“我是不是得把德甲的赛程表糊你脸上？”拉基蒂奇又上手亲昵地掐了掐马克的耳朵，把人弄得呲牙咧嘴才终于露出报复成功的微笑，“这次是真的不行。”他说，“但我们总会聚在一起的。”

  
  
  
  
下一个冬季他们确实相聚在一起了。  
  
谁都不愿的，过早的，因为2022年世界杯还在进行。

  
  
  
  
巴塞罗那下起了倾盆大雨。园子里的灌木丛被浇得七零八落，无精打采。豆大的雨点不满足于这些战绩，它们执着地敲打落地窗，似要吞噬掉二人才罢休。  
  
屋内谁都没有开灯。对比外界的众说纷纭，他们自己的家里当然会安静许多。一个多小时前伊万抱怨过他担任队长以来的首届大赛上遇到的问题——“体能下滑”啊，“中场失控”啊，等等。然而被倾诉的一方说不出来太多安慰或是解析的话，因此到最后克罗地亚七号只得疲惫地依偎着特尔施特根沉沉睡去。肩膀上的重量令德国门将不敢擅自移动，想想自己同样不能叫人满意的国家队经历，他叹了口气。  
  
窗外无景可赏，这时他把目光放在了房间内的陈设中。所有的家具都具有着它们无可替代的功能性，但是不是太简单、太缺少生活气息了呢？他想。  
  
马克和伊万应该有这样一个家：窗帘和桌布都是商量好一起选定的花色，喜欢的相片要洗出来挂到墙上，扫地机器人会为他们减轻清洁的负担，Xbox里可以再多购置些消磨时间的游戏。而等他们退役之后，就能有更多的时间整理庭院。草莓、蓝莓都会是很好的尝试，还有他们一直没看成的日本樱花树——不知道它能不能在这遥远的地中海沿岸存活呢？如果可以的话，最好再点上几盘寿司的外带，悠闲地坐在树下欣赏那个叫什么，“樱吹雪”的东西……

  
  
  
  
他期待春天来临时的情形。

  
  
  
  
2023年开春后的一波伤病潮来势汹汹，突变的赛程使它达到了史无前例的严重。特尔施特根的状态经历了几周的调整恢复期，糟糕得多的事发生在了比他年长四岁的克罗地亚中场身上——他不得不回到巴塞罗那，目的却在于他必须接受一场针对他左脚韧带撕裂的手术，以及为期四个月的伤停时间。赛季报销，如此残酷的事实摆在那里，不容忽视。  
  
拉基蒂奇吹灭了他生日蛋糕上的蜡烛。“时间过得真快，我已经三十五岁了呢。”说着，他把蛋糕一分为二，陪在床前的特尔施特根立马心领神会地用盘子接住他的那部分。成年后的德国人不怎么嗜甜，奶油被他手里的叉子搅得一塌糊涂，却没往口中放。他安静地听着卧床休息的病患谈他接下来的安排：“过几天我就会出院返回德国——别挽留，这对我来说是好消息。我需要尽快恢复过来帮助球队。”  
  
特尔施特根刚刚确实想挽留的。他担心受伤的克罗地亚中场。他舍不得他。  
  
我的指挥官大人，你总是把我们的生活安排得妥妥当当。你冷静的大脑，擅于帮助我们做出最正确的、对你我都好的选择……可是，万一我不够喜欢这个选择呢？  
  
理性的思考让马克对他爱人的复出计划点头同意，冲动的感情让他追加一句：“冬歇期的休假，你陪我去旅游吧。”  
  
“哈？现在说这个是不是太早了。”  
  
“我觉得早早预约不是坏事。”事实上才诞生的这个想法确实不够成熟，所以有自知之明的某人用上了近乎耍赖的调调先逼迫着对方答应下来。但无论怎样，门将既已决心主动出击，那么他就有信心化解所有难题。

  
  
  
  
他用鞋尖在沙丘上划出几个字符：“I♡R”。特尔施特根稍微向后退远了几步，点点头，对自己的“画作”颇为得意。  
  
他现在身处卡塔尔，首都多哈西南的沙漠地带，和他相爱的人完成约定中的旅行。克罗地亚中场在新赛季的复出遭遇了不小的挑战，然而这名老将已然逐渐找回他自己稳定的出场时间。  
  
抵达之前，拉基蒂奇曾对这个目的地略有微词——“如果没有你在，我才不会踏上这片回忆太多的土地”。然而如今看来一切相性良好，至少马克抬头仰望，能望见立于沙丘高点的某人玩沙子玩得欢快。他似乎沉迷于制造一场微型沙尘暴，用双手捞起的那捧黄沙被随意扬起，散进风中消逝无痕。  
  
“我还以为这些沙子足够创造什么景像呢，结果被风一吹完全不堪一击。”——不知怎的，明明是对方在自嘲他小孩子般的瞎胡闹玩法，却让特尔施特根隐隐地感到心慌。没事的，我所绘制的东西转变成为了永久的照片被我存进手机。他立即给自己开出了安定的药方。这时伊万又说道：“那些往事好像也挺容易就能翻篇过去了……哈哈，讲真，一开始我从经济人那里听说卡塔尔联赛有俱乐部对我感兴趣时，我超抗拒的！”  
  
太好了，你这样笑出来，就说明我选择这里故地重游有起到心灵疗伤的功效吧？但特尔施特根听到对方亲口承认离开五大联赛的可能性还是有点吃惊的。他接着这个话题接着聊下去：“你有考虑他们提供的合同吗？我想那份薪水应该会挺丰厚的。”  
  
“的确。我得说我有那么一丢丢心动。可是我认为欧洲杯之前，处在一个竞争力更强的环境中会比较好。”他顿了顿，冲着走近他的人莞尔一笑，“毕竟我们需要全力以赴来迎战强敌呢，亲爱的国门先生。”

  
  
  
  
要知道两个月前的抽签仪式上，德国队和克罗地亚队被分进了同组。

  
  
  
  
距离比赛常规时间结束还有三分多钟，克罗地亚获得了一个点球。  
  
这可能是他们今天最接近扳平比分的机会——对，最接近，因为我会破坏这个点球的。特尔施特根给自己以强烈的心理暗示。不出所料，对手派出的是他们的队长，经历多次大赛的七号。  
  
伊万·拉基蒂奇，德国门将轻念出持球走向罚球点的那一人名字，脑海里清晰地浮现出身前人拿惯用脚轰出的种种线路。他们彼此都足够熟悉，所以他会不会特意挑选一个反常规的角度来欺骗我呢？特尔施特根是有点犹豫的。当然，没有露怯，他很清楚点球更倾向于一种意志上的博弈。而此刻点球手已经开始助跑，没时间犹豫了，他干脆选择了自己当下最舒服的方向扑去，伸开手脚，尽量扩大防守面积。  
  
球被他勾起的脚背阻拦下来，危机尚未完全解除，球被身位领先一步的防守球员得到，但克队的逼抢凶悍。混战中球权易主，有人获得了起脚空间，而这时特尔施特根已经重新起身——  
  
经过门框的反弹，球进了。  
  
守门员摇着头，懊恼之情表现得不要再明显。但短短十几秒过后，他立即调整心态警告他的队友们道：“别因比分乱了阵脚！最后关头所有人要齐心协力……”

  
  
  
  
赛后两人都默契地对那天以平局收场的对决闭口不谈。特尔施特根是从克罗地亚电视台的专访中才窥得对方态度一二。镜头下，金色短发的男子非常平静地讲述着是什么让他下定决心退出国家队：  
  
“在对阵德国的那场比赛中，我犯了错，但好在我有一群非常可靠的队友。不仅仅是最终完成补射的那一人，是他们全部都为球队得分作出了自己的贡献。  
  
“我必须非常非常感谢他们的存在，然而比赛进行时我除了喜悦可能还有一点点落寞——因为我猛然意识到我三十六岁的脚步，开始牵绊着我为国家队提供最大程度的帮助。  
  
“这很令人难过。尽管我的心强烈渴望着再赖在这件红白格七号球衣里哪怕一分一秒也好，我必须作出这样残忍的决定。  
  
“虽然今后的我不会再为国家队效力，但我的心永远属于克罗地亚。”  
  
以上。  
  
特尔施特根讲不出他能做到完全的感同身受，不过倘若现在的他陪伴在伊万身边，还是能组织出一些安慰的话了。可惜对方以处理后续事务为由留在了克罗地亚，把他流放到巴塞罗那冷清的“家”里，形单影只——  
  
等下，我去找他不就好了？  
  
豁然开朗的德国人预定了最近的机票。

  
  
  
  
突袭式的造访吓了拉基蒂奇一大跳。不过既来之则安之，懂得如是道理的他怎可能赶人走呢？结果是，尝到甜头的特尔施特根学会去掌握更多的重逢主动权。新赛季首次趁着赛程错开而返回祖国看望伴侣的某人依旧打了个对方措手不及，再二再三，原先担心他太折腾的劝解也变作了全然的默许。马克和伊万相聚的大本营换成以德国为主，而这样做的另一重用意是没有被共享的：特尔施特根雇了人给他们巴塞罗那的房子进行一场超级大翻修！这件事在他得知克罗地亚即将选择退役时，甚至一度变成了一份甜蜜的遐想——送给伊万一个真正的“家”作为礼物，他肯定超级喜欢吧？  
  
虽然告别战当天他接受了伊万合情合理的建议留在了巴塞罗那备战西甲收官战，但自从转播信号把镜头对准克罗地亚中场开始，守在电视机前的人就把全部心思都寄予在了对方的一举一动上。在特尔施特根眼中，整场比赛化为近景远景来回切换的伊万·拉基蒂奇个人秀。  
  
我是他球员生涯结局的见证者——这样的认知让巴萨门将既难过又骄傲。  
  
比赛终了，他的手机适时响起来电铃声。特尔施特根知道那只会是伊万第一时间发给他的。他接起电话，然后听见那头传来：  
  
“我们分手吧。”  
  
  


 


	5. Tempest岚（三）

  
“你难道不喜欢我吗？”  
  
他把这句话接近恳求般的嚎了出来，然而对面却沉默着，沉默中挂断了电话。  
  
特尔施特根心乱如麻。晴天霹雳般的消息令他难以置信，进而丧失理智。一个急着要求解释一个却含糊其辞，他们刚刚可能是吵了一架。通话结束，什么都没有得到好转，什么都无法挽回了……吗？  
  
他愤怒地朝着重装修过后擦拭得干净透亮的落地窗扔去一个闲置的相框，力道很大。“哗啦啦”，玻璃应声而碎。而特尔施特根暂且做不到收拾那些散在地上的破烂了。

  
  
  
  
可第二日他必须装作无事人一样，为了他自己。下午场的收官战总体来说强度不高，如愿捧杯的红蓝军团赠予加泰罗尼亚的海滨城市带来狂欢的理由。还没完，晚些时候巴塞罗那官宣与他们的一号门将签订终身合同。是特尔施特根有意将这些重要的时间点凑在一起。他仍旧记得许多年前，他和伊万曾经约定不会离开此地，尽管后续的情形只让他一人有机会达成。  
  
结果到头来，真的只有他一人了……  
  
清晨时分，被阳光扰醒的德国人会惊觉卧室里原来有这么空旷；他精心烹饪的营养餐有着美妙的摆盘，但缺乏某人奉上的惊喜与赞美就像少了调味料，让那些菜肴全部食之无味；用自己的双臂擎起西班牙超级杯也是轻而易举的事，巴萨的新任队长不该想起曾经有个中场球员陪他游乐夺冠仪式的整场——太奇怪了，就好像他在他们聚少离多的那些年里竟然还没习惯这种事一样。  
  
过去的这个夏天里，完成国家队任务后的特尔施特根试图通过伊万发布在社交媒体上的照片，按图索骥地找到拉基蒂奇其人。因为直接的联系方式全部石沉大海，所以执着的一方只好寻求其它途径穷追不舍：他赞过许多条推文，他到过许多个地方，有德国、克罗地亚、西班牙……再后来，屏幕里那个金发重新留长的男子身后的景色逐渐超出马克的认知范围，门将只好停下脚步，透过远在天边的人偶尔透露的只言片语了解对方的行色匆匆——  
  
我为什么还要不死心地翻看着你的照片？哦，难道对着你的，我还可以……吗？  
  
钻进淋浴间的男人试图给自己一个粗暴的手活。然而几分钟后他即烦躁到咒骂出声，干脆拧开龙头让冷水倾泻而下。水流可以浇灭些许东西，但是它能让激情四射的往事统统都顺着它冲进下水道吗？不存在的。

  
  
  
  
等到新赛季的西甲正式打响，巴萨一号才终于有了他已经回归单身的实感。至少甘伯体育城内的世界总是那么的按部就班，否则更多的变化就要让特尔施特根都变得不知所措了。  
  
不过，倒也并非一成不变。  
  
门将教练告诉他要在训练中表现得更兴奋些，要给后辈做出好的榜样。如要印证这点的重要性，今年新转会过来的小门在一旁颇为用力地点头。特尔施特根这才想起来他跟俱乐部谈判续约时所要接受的条件就包含着更多的轮换，即，同意让眼前的这位获得足够的上场锻炼机会。  
  
但是那也得经过公平公正的竞争才行。年过三十的功勋门神心下可不愿轻易放手让后来者居上。他还想证明自己宝刀不老着嘞！  
  
又恰好，新来的小门是个初生牛犊不怕虎的家伙。在训练场上和（过分较真的）前辈的任意球切磋败下阵来一事丝毫没有消减他的进取心，除去对决进行时于底线附近的认真观摩学习外，一天的训练结束后，他立马朝着返回更衣室的德国人迎了上去：  
  
“要是十多年后的我能像你这么强就好了。”  
  
面对主动的奉承，特尔施特根也是要相应的鼓励一下对方：“不能用那么多年的。你要趁着现在年轻多磨砺技巧，再以后就是积累经验的方面了。”  
  
“嗯，我知道。”年轻的守门员虚心接受教诲，“其实我更羡慕的是你都三十三岁了，竟然还能保持如此稳定的竞技状态。”  
  
哈，“竟然”？在你眼里我这种“老头子”应该是个什么水平可以请你具体说说看吗——这种充满火药味话语一号门将可讲不出口。未能让整个聊天陷入尴尬的沉默的，是年轻人持续的侃侃而谈：“我总觉得到你这样的年龄，肯定要担忧一下自己以后的水平要是下滑了该怎么办。我很好奇你的想法啊。当然我也知道，巴萨算是个良心俱乐部，你也签了什么终身合同，但是……”一路上，他噼里啪啦分析了不少，方方面面的，还挺全。  
  
“……所以我想，抱有这些担忧并不该成为一件错事，它们的存在也是很合理的。你怎么看？”小门严肃的脸上颇有几分少年老成的意味，然而德国人清楚真正的“老狐狸”才不会这么虎头虎脑地把内心想法全都向旁人展示出来。他拍了拍大男孩的肩膀，言：“等你未来可以站到我这样的位置时，就会得出你自己的答案了。”然后如愿看到身边人稚气未脱的脸上露出了对远大前程的期待。  
  
特尔施特根不禁微笑。他突然好奇14年刚刚登录伊比利亚半岛的自己是不是也同样一副朝气蓬勃的傻里傻气——应该问问把自己当年的样子尽收眼底的那个人……不，停下，那个人已经开始享受他悠闲自在的退役生活了。  
  
对了，他会担忧年岁的增长吗？  
  
门将先生在他归家的路上陷入回忆。他想起几个月前，伊万引导着自己的手扶上他眼角长出的皱纹，后者还会在同样的地方留下细碎的亲吻。那是约等于调情的场合，他们调侃着岁月在彼此身上篆刻的痕迹。  
  
更严肃的交流出现在跟职业相关的心得体悟。然而门将和中场有着不尽相同的生涯轨迹——不单单特指他们二人，说的是放眼整个足坛的情况——故特尔施特根并不能切身体会到全场飞奔个九十分钟对B2B型的球员会是多么重要的指标，而这点却逐渐成为了拉基蒂奇的遗憾——近两年频频被提早换下保留体能的克罗地亚人的的确确哀叹过自己的力不从心。  
  
但我们都是足够要强的人……不对，难道是我忽略了他的逞强？  
  
特尔施特根转念一想，脑海中浮现出这样的前因后果：其实背地里的伊万根本无法释然他的每一点点下滑。他会一如既往地拼尽全力，然后被时间强塞给他的挫败感伤得愈加严重。他面对自己时会把负面的东西收起来，守口如瓶，只为不打扰他们共同的快乐时光。但这份快乐却也另一个角度刺激着他的神经。隐匿着的不平衡感日积月累，最终在他退役之时得以爆发——  
  
唉，好像也说得通啊？他不会真的心里一直有这样的包袱吧……那我得把我的心里话统统告诉他啊！  
  
“伊万，你的容颜在我心中从未有变。再多再多的时间流过都不是事，我爱的永远永远只有你。  
  
“你回来好不好？你还不知道吧，我把我们在巴塞罗那的房子重新装饰了一番，它现在无比渴望着另一个主人入住呢。  
  
“请你再等等我，行吗？你别把全世界哪个地方都玩遍了，这样我都不知道要把我们的蜜月旅行安排在哪里了。  
  
“没错，如果你需要一枚婚戒，我随时都可以准备好。”  
  
……  
  
写了整整一面纸的抒情文字令他自信满满，这份信心在他把所有字符用手机输入得到长长的一段后更加膨胀。他轻敲发送的按钮，让赤诚的爱意准确无误地飞向那个令他朝思暮想的人。

  
  
  
  
接着就是耐心的等待。

  
  
  
  
等啊等，等到秋去冬来，等到他确定他的“表白信”落了个有去无回。特尔施特根想不通：他们感情破裂也没有什么别的诱因啊？他自己始终洁身自好，远方的他看起来亦是孑然一身——移情别恋的可能性被大大地画上了否；他自己积极地创造共处的机会，远方的他同样擅于经营惊喜——生活趣味衰减的一条被叉了出去；而为了某件事产生不可逆的分歧，进而大动肝火、大吵大闹，是在他们十多年的恋爱长跑中都从未有过的——  
  
所以就是，不爱了吗……  
  
德国人拒绝这个理由。

  
  
  
  
冬去春来，没有事情得到改善。特尔施特根对拉基蒂奇还是锲而不舍，拉基蒂奇对特尔施特根还是置若罔闻。  
  
包括三月十日，某人的生日。德国门将整理出好多好多张他们的合照，以前发布过的也好，私人珍藏的也好，拼成一个心形发到网上。他自然没忘艾特当天的寿星，伊万也确实有在评论区里出现：  
  
“谢谢你，兄弟。”  
  
他如是写道，不咸不淡的措辞止于友谊和礼数。再之后呢？没了，什么动静都没有了，回归他们的常态。又过几日，特尔施特根看到对方晒出的动态显示其人已远赴日本。这是要去看樱花吗？他不禁想起他们的约定，然后习惯性地按下ins的红心。  
  
明明就好像透过屏幕还能触碰到那人的笑脸，实际的距离却隔着十万八千里。如此致命的折磨什么时候才能完？慢慢等着自己的心枯萎至死吗……  
  
距那声分手宣言已经隔了差不多十个月，特尔施特根深知自己很难放下——大概是因为始终对美好之事，念念不忘吧。

  
  
  
  
拉基蒂奇在他赏樱之旅进行到第三日之时，反常地没有放出任何新的旅行照片。特尔施特根一度怀疑自己在信息流中漏掉了对方的存在，然而事实并非如此。没有收获最新的行踪消息让他莫名有种怅然若失的感觉，好在晚些时候，他和他通过其它方式得以相会。  
  
在梦中。  
  
他守在门线处，前方几十米的地方一名身披四号战袍的中场球员正传停带射，运筹帷幄。金发飘飘的影子让特尔施特根入了迷，就如14-15赛季他们初识的情景一样。  
  
他怀念拥抱他的感觉了。因此他弃门不顾，主动跑出禁区范围老远，来到克罗地亚人的身边。结果撞上对方的一脸惊慌。“你怎么来到这里了？”定睛细看，近处的拉基蒂奇变成了他几年后的模样，且好像刚刚经历了一场激烈的对决，短发凌乱，汗流浃背。他推开门将靠过来的身躯，大喊着：“快回到你自己的位置上！别闯进我的区域——”  
  
可这根本不是一场球赛啊。特尔施特根不为所动，定定地伫立在原地，于是拉基蒂奇选择后退了几步：“不，不行，请你不要……”他口中呢喃的话语另一人听不清。马克想伸手挽留不知为何如此惶恐的人，可他落了个空，他的伊万飞快地跑开，消失不见。此时此刻，球场内的灯光好像也瞬间被离去的人带走了似的，变得晦暗不堪。  
  
环境的变化让被留下的人更觉孤独：为什么……会这样……我做错了什么？向你靠近，想把你拉入我的怀抱，难道是件令人反感的坏事吗？  
  
我没有错。  
  
就在得出结论的同时，他听到了一点声音——“Volim te ! ”，是克罗地亚语的我爱你。  
  
是啊，我根本无法割舍对你的爱意，即使它得不到任何回应。  
  
“Ich liebe dich ! ”  
  
又是一声，这次是德语。比刚刚还要清晰的，特尔施特根意识到这个耳熟的吐字腔调……好像并非出于自己的心声？  
  
“I love you ! ”  
  
“Te quiero ! ”  
  
“T’estimo ! ”  
  
接下来传入耳畔的三句话让他的猜想得以印证。多么令人怀念的嗓音啊，如果他是在对我说的，那该有多好……  
  
他的大脑还在叹惋，他的四肢却已玩命地运动起来。混沌的世界里，他一边高声喊着“我爱你”作为回应，一边寻找着声音的来源。隐隐约约的，可以听见有谁啜泣的声音。本就狼狈不堪的人简直要被这个逼疯了：  
  
不要啊，不要哭啊，我这就到你身边去——  
  
特尔施特根从梦中猛然惊醒。

  
  
  
  
原来是……好吧。  
  
他翻身盖被，欲重新进入睡眠。就在他的双眼降降合上之时，搁在床头的手机突然亮了起来。疲倦如他一开始不想理会，辗转反侧过小会儿，他鬼使神差似的拿起它，检查大半夜的是谁有什么事来找他。出现在锁定屏幕上的消息来自一个叫伊万·拉基蒂奇的人：  
  
“马克，我爱你。”  
  
“请问我还能来找你吗？”  
  
他的心跳重新变得激荡起来。特尔施特根甚至起床给自己倒了一杯水让自己整个人更清醒些。再三确认过后，德国人终于能够百分百地肯定：没错了，是他，他爱我，他要来找我了——  
  
时至今日，如此坦诚的伊万依旧让他为之激动。

  
  
  
  
“不，你在正确的地方等着我就好。”他回复道。  
  
  


 


	6. Tempest岚（四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想大家应该多多少少有感受到的，除了二人的恋情，该系列的文里还有意在探讨瞬间与永恒的问题。在《樱》的末尾处我写下了“世事变幻，而爱永恒”的答案，现在我要给出另一个。愿君喜欢这个结局。

  
虽然他回复的信誓旦旦，但事实上特尔施特根要想在短时间内成行，机票和国家队准假这两个待确定的关键环节，缺一不可。  
  
还好，机票方面几经周转也总算规划出他的一条心之航线，多中转几次的问题，总之他没关系；而国家队方面，恰逢教练组要趁着世界杯前宝贵的备战期磨合几套年轻阵容，所以主帅不介意。  
  
对于国家队的宽宏大量，得到放行通知的门将没有忘记再给足协、教练、领队、队长等等等等通了电话，表达他诚挚的歉意与感谢。放下手机随手一滑，特尔施特根瞄到巴萨队内群正叽叽喳喳。戳进去瞧了瞧，发现是他们的中场大将们在议论着一张照片：  
  
8：“你们看过这个了吗[图片]”  
  
4：“好漂亮的樱花啊！”  
  
6：“……你想表达什么？”  
  
4：“这个站在树下的人也很有趣呢，明明不是日本人却穿着和服。”  
  
8：“你们再仔细看看？”  
  
4：“照得挺艺术的”  
  
4：“呃，然后，他好像在含情脉脉地盯着樱花树？”  
  
6：“我把照片拉去识图了一下，它好像是：”  
  
6：“日推转疯了！这张小哥哥的照片会让你恋爱运upup”  
  
6：“……”  
  
4：“哇！”  
  
4：“老铁你看上谁了？速速交代，哥们儿几个一起帮你追”  
  
8：“我的天，想什么呢”  
  
8：“你们就没有人觉得，图上这个很像拉基蒂奇前辈吗？”  
  
4：“！”  
  
4：“好像真的是唉”  
  
6：“这个猜测应该是准确的，因为他点赞了这张照片。”  
  
6：“顺便，我找到摄影师原推了”  
  
事实证明，巴塞罗那为某位克罗地亚人所留有的，可远不止一席之地。特尔施特根对新鲜的线索充满好奇，点击链接进入推特。借助着软件的翻译功能，他看到摄影师如是写道：“昨日于上野公园赏樱，抓拍到了这样的瞬间。征得对方同意后，得以将这样美丽的场景分享给大家。”  
  
画面中的男子一袭淡蓝和服，樱花掩映中那粉嫩的光景把他的人衬托得更加温和。然而其离着一步之遥手扶着树干的姿态却让画面外的人感到心脏莫名被攥紧：他并不因他身处的环境而快乐……他应该在呼唤我！  
  
如今，毫不犹豫地按下保存键的人需要承认自己对遥远东方的那片樱花花海也开始充满别样的向往了。他和他的庭园其实本来也打算引栽几棵，可惜合适的早樱品种简直难觅至极。但只要创造更多回忆，伊万也会喜欢现在有的这些花花草草的。德国人如此坚信着，坐在沙发上的他转过头，放眼去欣赏窗外的春色满园——  
  
他呼吸一滞。  
  
去年砸碎的落地窗处被改成了开放式的阳台，那里暴露在外的原木地板早已长出青苔点点。而他现在分明又看到，有一朵叫不出名字的小花也在那里顽强地绽放开来。  
  
啊，这就是春天呢。

  
  
  
  
春意愈演愈烈，特尔施特根心中难以自抑的情绪也随着几天的等待愈变愈浓。在登上赴日的航班之前，他替自己选择了件黑底的羽织作为外搭。其目的却不仅仅是入乡随俗，被好好珍藏的它是编织进二人记忆的宝物。那些记忆从不褪色，就像这件衣服上暗金的波浪纹理一样。  
  
浪花迸溅出的水分被一片热情灼到蒸发，飞升的它们不远万里去赴一场盛会。到了合适的地方，降落成雨点，特尔施特根走进东京国际机场的到达大厅。他立马就望见了等待他的人——心有灵犀般的，拉基蒂奇亦身披他们曾共同购买的羽织，浅蓝色上生着花草。  
  
终于，雨水可以拥抱花蕊了。

  
  
  
  
伊万却对这个久别重逢的拥抱显得略微……手足无措？  
  
他是起身要迎的样子，于是马克便顺势做出了动作。结果，这不是对方想要的？风尘仆仆的来客不禁感到疑惑。拉基蒂奇在经过短暂的身体僵滞后，双手小心地给了德国人一个力叫其放开。他退后半步，神色凝重，长吸了口气，在特尔施特根发出任何疑问的声音前又重新与他拥抱，紧紧的。  
  
这个过程怕是持续了有整整一分多钟，谁都不愿再放谁走的，两具躯体分开之时，目光还缠缠绵绵地粘连在一块儿。打量着对方身上变化的空隙里，以能说会道自居的那个抢先开口：  
  
“去年你告诉我巴塞罗那的房子被装修时，我竟然在想：‘什么？你怎么能擅自抹去我的痕迹！’有够傻的吧。  
  
“对不起，对不起，一切都是我的错。我那段时间胡思乱想太严重了，就觉得退役后整个人生都在失控，都不是我熟悉的样子。二十多年过去，我竟然，不再属于那片绿荫场了，没有比赛，没有训练的早课，简直太奇怪了。  
  
“然后你又是……那么的好。越来越多的事你一个人就可以包办得很完美。我很害怕，我也不知道为什么我会这么害怕你的主动。因为掌控着我们的关系算是我最后那点可怜巴巴的自尊？但这对你来说太不公平了。  
  
“马克，现在我想清楚了，我在学会放下。我想重新拥有你的怀抱。尽管岁月如流是非常糟糕的事情，可是它带走的很多东西不包含，我，始终爱你。  
  
“马克，你肯原谅我吗？”  
  
穿越时空，拉基蒂奇伸手，掌心终于抵达对方可靠的胸膛。特尔施特根低着头，一时间没有回话。  
  
“马克？”呼唤对方名字的人的手略带失落地缓缓滑下、撤开。  
  
“……抱有这些担忧并不该成为一件错事。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“它们的存在也是很合理的。”  
  
特尔施特根觉得自己在听到对方的“忏悔之言”后作出这样的回应可能有点……不够对。原谅我，我只是见不得你——他无从概括自己心头那些复杂的情绪，是了然是欣喜是释怀是遗憾。重要的是，我喜欢的人此时此刻站在我面前，说，他喜欢我。对，最重要的。所以啊，从现在起，我都会陪着你。你也要陪着我，见过风景，走过时光。  
  
“走吧，我们去看樱花。”他冒出这么一句话，不由分说地攥住拉基蒂奇就往出口去。“樱花？你是说樱花吗？”后者开始挣扎，然而守门员训练有素的手掌宛如钳子般牢不可破，“啊，我知道那件（约定的）事但你等等，你等等！今晚天气预报有暴雨预警——”  
  
“走啊！”  
  
停步转身的特尔施特根爆发出一声怒吼，然而哭腔却让它的威慑力大打折扣。更不争气的可能是那张抬起的脸，拼命强忍却还是拧巴着、潸然泪下。拉基蒂奇沉默，他被震住了。  
  
没人知道他内心经历着怎样的激荡，总之花了一些时间才重新找回运动的能力。似乎是做出什么重要决定的样子，他点头道：“也对，樱花是我们一定要看到的。”克罗地亚人眉眼中泛起甜蜜的笑意，  
  
“我们，一定。”

  
  
  
  
可能是暴雨将至导致出行人数骤减，东京的街头竟然难寻一辆出租车。离开了公共交通的帮助后，最后的路途由二人的脚步亲自丈量。起风了。宽阔的衣摆被扬起饱满的弧度，像彩旗招展。不属于巴塞罗那，不属于克罗地亚，不属于德意志，不属于任何的，它们是只为彼此翻转跃动的旗帜，现已簇拥着特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇涌入目的地。上野公园的赏樱大会其实按日程安排来讲是尚未结束的，但今晚的恶劣天气注定了此处不再游人如织。热闹的缺失却也并非百分百等同孤寂，至少当二人踏过公园的入口时，轰隆隆的雷声为他们的到来献上了几十响礼炮。  
  
雨点接踵而至。满园的夜樱也许本应构成一个绮丽的梦境，然而狂风肆虐，大雨滂沱，稚嫩的花朵难以招架，纷纷散作细碎的瓣儿。它们中的大多数暂且还不能做地上的破烂，回归泥土成为风雨交加中的奢望。于空中胡走游飞，这分明是一场樱花雨啊！  
  
尽管部分树枝都重新变得裸露，就像二人曾经见过的严冬时的那样，真正的置身于一片樱花乱舞的漩涡中是仅在树下观赏时无法收获的体验。拉基蒂奇无意识中放开了他和特尔施特根牵着的手，像小孩子一样冲向前几步，伸开手臂让夺冠庆典时都见不到如此多份的粉色碎屑尽情粘连在自己身上，大笑。“这应该是樱花最美的样子了吧？我从未想过，它们在凋谢的瞬间会有这么……震撼。”  
  
似是忽然忆起往事，他嘴角泛起一个类似自嘲的弧度。雨水划过他的脸庞，让他看起来就像哭出来了一样，“抱歉，或许正是因为这样的风景转瞬即逝，我才如此珍重，如此高评价吧？”  
  
马克·特尔施特根伸手揽住身旁的人，掌心触碰到的地方是那人轻颤的脊背。他把伊万的头按在自己的颈间，低声吐诉道：  
  
“转瞬即逝？  
  
“它们会留在我们的记忆中，而这就是永恒。”  
  
那些刻骨铭心的风景一瞬间都找上门来：巴塞罗那的暖阳与初见的你，柏林的光辉无限与相伴的你，洛杉矶的激情一夜与亢奋的你，多哈的流沙与平和的你……马克有理由相信伊万在心中亦经历一场时空旅行，因为他发觉自己肩上的布料被雨水以外的液体沾湿了。

  
  
  
  
在樱花凋零的破败时刻，偏偏有人感动到泣不成声、泪如雨下。

  
  
  
  
-END-  


 

 


	7. Hikari光（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结婚！结婚！结婚！  
> 请想象他们正身处一个更温柔的世界吧～

 

**今でもあなたはわたしの光**

**时至今日，你依旧是我的光**

 

 

1

这毕竟是赛季中段，巴萨门将不可能真像度假那样在遥远的东方岛国驻留太多时日。好在，此番踏上归途的他有给自己带一份这世界上最好的“伴手礼”。

巴塞罗那的家终于迎来它的两位主人。

把久别重逢的克罗地亚人领进家门之时，特尔施特根仍小小地紧张了一下：“那个，伊万，没知会你就把房子装修了是我不好，嗯，总之希望你喜欢……”

那边，重回故居的拉基蒂奇已经开始自顾自地巡查着每一个房间，比较它们跟记忆中的种种不同：“马克，现在这个室内设计吧……要我说真话吗？”

对方点了点头，带着肉眼可见的紧张竖耳等待点评。

这点可爱的举措惹得拉基蒂奇眉眼弯弯。他说：“我很高兴，我们以后会拥有很多很多时间来一起改造这个家，为它增添更多属于我们的内容。这就是最棒的了。”

“对，对，这就是最棒的。”德国人附和着，凑近。

他现在想尝尝某人的嘴唇是否跟它吐出来的话语一样甜蜜了。

 

 

2

【太阳报：特尔施特根疑与前队友同居】

[图片][图片][图片]

自打DFB官方宣布1号门将特尔施特根由于个人原因缺席上个月的国家队集训后，世人都很关注这名巴萨队长的身上究竟发生了什么。近期，这个答案才总算浮出水面。

[图片]

上图拍摄于巴塞罗那机场，是德国门将重新在甘伯体育城现身头一天的场景。注意这张图里他的有后方，有一名金发男子。该男子并非普通路人，正是去年刚刚退役的前巴萨中场，伊万·拉基蒂奇。

[图片][图片][图片]

此后的一个月里，本报多次拍摄到两人同车同行、外出共进晚餐、拉基蒂奇到诺坎普观赛的场景。多次在特尔施特根家门口的相伴影像，更是印证了他们两人之间，绝对有一些非比寻常的小秘密。

另外，有消息人士称，早在巴萨共事期间拉基蒂奇和特尔施特根既已关系发生质变。由此看来，20/21赛季已经转会的克罗地亚人出现在欧冠决赛夜巴萨的庆祝大军中，应该有一些更深层次的解释……

 

 

 

3

“请问您怎么看最近疯传的您和伊万·拉基蒂奇之间的绯闻。”

“我没什么可澄清的。”

那是不可否认的事实，却也是至今仍不可大声宣告的爱意。特尔施特根匆匆离开混合采访区时如是想到。

早在第一篇报道被发出来时，伊万既已开始不安。“我们是不是有些操之过急了？”他问他的门将。对此，马克只能安慰性质地把怀里的人拥抱的更紧：“没事的，我们可没犯任何过错啊。”“可是……”被拥抱的一方欲言又止。

我已经不会再被这种事困扰了，但这对于仍在踢球的你呢？舆论就真的不会对你造成任何伤害吗？

说到底，我竟然无所事事地、单纯地陪在马克身边半个多月了。这种闲到长草的感觉真奇怪呀……

次日，拉基蒂奇收拾行李离开了巴塞罗那，赶在更多的传闻诞生之前，也在更多的狗仔蹲点到他们住处之前。他本人给出的目的却跟上述情形关系不大：

“别担心，我只是打定主意要开创自己的一番事业了。去去就回，等我的好消息吧！”

 

 

4

这次分别，特尔施特根倒不用再担心某个人突然消失在天边。因为他们二人每天晚上都固定着时间，视频聊天。看到听到比不得双手摸到，但总好过当年看不到又听不到吧——基于这样的观点，他总会准时守候着与克罗地亚人的通话环节。

……

正是这个德国人再次拒绝向外界透露他们关系的夜晚，伊万给他带来了一条振奋人心的好消息：

“马克，我的工作敲定了！快恭喜我！我明天就可以回巴塞罗那啦。

【官宣：拉基蒂奇加盟德国电视一台世界杯评论员阵容】

 

 

5

我精通德语英语等六门语言；

我在德甲效力多年，对德国足球有着充分的认识；

我能说会道，极善于组织出丰富多彩角度各异的语言来描述场上局势；

我现在自带话题流量；

……

以上，皆是克罗地亚人在应聘他的工作时的自荐内容。

那年夏天，他在美利坚的大陆上充分发挥着自己的业务水平，得到一致好评；但特尔施特根和他的德国队的工作简直更加妙不可言——他们一路高歌猛进，顺利杀入决赛。

 

 

6

一开始我选择评论员的工作，确实是希望着，能光明正大地跟随你的脚步来到美国，这个我最初向你表白心迹的地方，并向世界宣告着你全部的好。

现在的话……啊，怎么办，我已经开始奢望着能光明正大地做更多事了。

“……你知道吗，马克，胜利对我来说，大概会带来更多勇气吧。”他在决战前夜的通话里，没头没尾地来了这么一句。

 

 

7

挂掉电话，特尔施特根躺在酒店的床上，回味刚刚的那句话，心潮澎湃。

明天会是实现梦想的时刻。他坚信。并非替别人实现未竟的事业什么的，那完完全全是他自己的梦想：

既然你准备了戒指——嘿嘿，别以为我不知道你去偷偷定制的事，那么，就由我来准备一份绝美的烟花与举世的祝福吧。

 

 

8

德国籍的摄影师仍未想明白下午那个人对自己说的话——

“这些天跟你的合作很愉快。”伊万·拉基蒂奇，台里的评论员，在最后一条决赛前瞻录制完毕后主动和他握手道。“我也一样。”摄影师微笑着回应。这时，克罗地亚人颇有点神秘兮兮地换做小声跟他聊到：“你晚上还有工作吗？”

“啊，有的。我今天一晚上都得呆在决赛的场边——哈哈，你懂的,其实没那么必要，也是借机观战啦。”

“这样啊……那么我给你一个全球独家新闻的机会吧，事后记得给我留全部底片就成。”拉基蒂奇朝他眨眨眼睛，“假如德国队夺冠了，你那时把镜头对准着我的动向就对了……”

所以现在，我们赢了，我们夺冠了。我为什么要把珍贵的镜头分给那些忘情庆祝的小伙子以外的人呢——

哎等等，拉基蒂奇他怎么越过观众席的围栏冲下来了？

灵敏的新闻嗅觉让德国人果断举起摄像机：

镜头里，有两人激动地拥吻在一起。

 

 

9

主裁判吹响比赛结束的哨声，是这几分钟里特尔施特根听得最为清楚的声音。在那之后，外界的一切似乎都变得朦胧了，只有心跳，只有冲上大脑的喜悦。

“你赢了！马克，你赢了！”

飞速朝他迎过来的那人，其呼喊甚至都没瞬间唤醒德国门将喜悦到发懵的意识，直至嘴唇、胸膛、双臂……一切温柔且炙热的东西相对，构成最紧密的联系。

“啊，我赢了，唉对，我的戒指呢？”他“质问”着伊万，惹来后者一个故作嫌弃的眼神，言：“你怎么知道的……算了，”他轻轻推了世界冠军一把，“赶紧去把你的金牌、奖杯都给我拿回来再说。”

“可我想先要你这份‘颁奖’。”

说着，特尔施特根直接一个单膝跪地，矗在拉基蒂奇身前，深情地问着他：“你愿意和我相伴一生吗？”

这算什么事啊？“我、我当然愿意啊！”站着的人发现自己的声音是颤抖的，试图从裤兜中掏出戒指盒的双手也是——天呐，我什么时候哭出来的？伊万一边抹去自己脸上的泪水，一边幸福到嘴巴都使不利索，只知不住地说着：

“我爱你。

“我爱你。

“我爱你。”

……

 

 

10

**你永远都是我的光，让我变成更好的人。**  

**我也想成为你的光，让你靠近我的每一步，都是，向光前行。**

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 简单标注一下各种小细节，包含但不限于照片、画技、观战、转回德甲以铺垫的解说员职位、重返告白地、决战前的通话、当年的拉拉扯扯与现今的勇敢冲上前、又一名记录下他们关键瞬间的摄影师傅、求婚、我爱你……等等等等。  
> 我爱他们。  
> 顺便一提这是基于某天的“巴萨赢球”flag写下的文——正如文中所说，胜利会带来更多勇气。就是这样啦，从《樱》到《岚》再到这篇《光》，他们这段故事是可以拥有一个终极圆满的结局哒～（露出伪后妈真亲妈的笑容）


End file.
